1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined-type gas turbine engine system equipped with a Rankine cycle engine which is driven by using exhaust heat from a gas turbine engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as a solution to the environment problems or the energy problems, a distributed energy supply system has been proposed in which relatively small power plants are installed near electric power consumers and supply electric power. As one power source which is part of the distributed energy supply system, use of a middle-sized or small-sized gas turbine engine has been suggested (e.g., Patent Document 1). For a distributed power source, it is particularly an important issue to improve the efficiency.